Nightmares to Reality
by MaxRideTainted
Summary: Max has a series of dreams that come to haunt her when she's awake, and things get worse and worse for Max, while Fang goes into Boyfriend protection mode, and starts getting emotional. What will happen when Max looses something that changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

We were flying over Colorado; we were getting very close to where the flock used to live. "Max, can we go see the old house," Angel asked.

"I don't know honey. We should keep going."

"Come on Max. Don't you want to have some flashbacks," Fang asked flying up next to me.

"NO!" I screamed. I didn't want to remember Jeb or any of the thoughts he brought with him.

"Sorry Max. I didn't know you felt that way," Angel said, reading my mind. "And Max? We should probably land soon."

"Why's that Ang? You hun-" Then I realized why. I stopped mid-sentence and my head started pounding. I screamed and I felt myself start to fall thousands of feet out of the sky. I think I heard the flock scream my name, but I kept falling and screaming.

Suddenly, I felt a burning rush all over my body. While it burned throughout my body, I felt arms surround me and hold me close to a strong body.

With all the pain, I couldn't even think or guess who it was. I just kept screaming, and I pulled their shirt into my fists that were hurting like hell. Everything hurt like hell.

Finally, I felt cold tears rolling down my face. "Make it stop!" I heard myself scream. I felt those tree words keep slipping from my lips against their T-shirt.

"Max, I'm sorry. But now we _have_ to go back to the old house," I heard the person say into my ear. I could barely hear the whisper. And I passed out, without warning. I was just glad I couldn't feel all the pain now. I was now just floating in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

When I re-gain consciousness, my felt so heavy, I kept them closed. Then I feel the coldness now surrounding me. I move my hands around a little and realized I'm in a tub filled with ice water.

I open my eyes and see I'm in the old house, in my old personal bathroom, in my old tub. That's when I see Fang asleep in a chair next to the tub.

I look down a making sure I'm wearing clothes, and see I am. "Great! They put me in a tub filled to the rims with ice while I was still in my clothes! What's the point in that!!!?" I thought to myself.

I started to get out of the tub to go get on some dry clothes, when Fang grabbed my forearm and pulled me back into the water. "No you don't! Not till I check your temperature. Did you know you had a temp of 180 earlier?" Fan said.

"No, I didn't. But that might explain why I felt so hot earlier." Fan them stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

I lay back in the tub, and closed my eyes. Then Fang pulled out the thermometer. "130. It's going down. Gaz! We need more ice!"

"How long am I going to be in here?"

"Rough estimate; round an hour." I sighed heavily.

"What the hell am I supposed to do in here for an hour!!!?" I banged my head on the bath tub repeatedly. Then Fan put his hand between my head and the tub.

"You really shouldn't do that. You might get _more_ mental damage! I don't think I can handle that!" We both laughed, and Gazzy came in, seeing Fan holding my head. Gazzy just stared, put the ice in the tub and left the bathroom. When he closed the door he yelled, "Guys! Max and Fang were making out! Again! How many times you think they'll do that!!!?"

"Shut up Gazzy! You know they can hear you!!!!" Nudge yelled from downstairs.

"Crap!!"

"Gazzy! Just shut up! And no cussing!" I yelled at Gazzy.

"So you can hear me!"

"Gazzy! SHUT UP!!!" Finally, Gazzy went quiet and I heard him walk away.

"You know you really shouldn't yell right now. You might..." Then I knew what Fang was trying to tell me. I got another very painful headache. "…get anther headache." Fang finished. The headache kept getting more and more painful, and I started screaming.

At first Fang just waited for it to pass. Then I heard him say, "Oh SHIT!" I heard everyone come into my bathroom. "'Oh SHIT!' is right!" I heard Gazzy say. I was going to yell at him again. But my head hurt too much.

"What's happening!!!? All I can hear is Max screaming! Remember! I AM BLIND!!!!" Iggy yelled.

"Max's ears are bleeding! A LOT!!!!" Fang yelled. "Oh God!" After that, everything started going black.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

"Max?"

"Angel?" I asked groggily.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked worried.

"I think so. What's wrong?"

"We don't know." She paused. "Max? I'm scared."

"Oh, Ang. You don't need to be scared. I'm right here."

"I know. But… You know how your ears started bleeding?"

"Yah. What about it honey?"

"It turned all the water red. You were bleeding too much. We had to take you to a hospital." When I heard the word 'hospital' I woke up sitting up in a hospital.

I made a whining noise. "I hate hospitals!" I crossed my arms across my chest and flopped back onto the bed.

I shot back up, feeling something sharp in my lower back. "Max?" This time it was Fang.

"Yah?" I said looking for the source of the pain. Then saw it.

"You feeling better?"

"Better than before." I pulled out the thing in my lower back.

"What's that?" Fang asked curiously.

"Don't know. It was in my back."

"Let me see." I handed him the object. He studied it for a few seconds. He looked up at me. "You, lay down."

"What if I don't?" I said playfully.

"I'll make you."

"You can't make me do anything." I said challenging him.

"Wanna bet." He said pushing my shoulders to the bed. "See. I made you." He said triumphantly. Then Gazzy walked in, and walked straight back out. "Guys! They're making out again! How many times can someone make out with another person in a day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"I think Gazzy's been hanging out with Nudge too much." I told Fang.

"Obviously." Fang sat back down, and realized he dropped the thing.

"I also think you shoved that thing in my shoulder. Nice going Fang." He leaned over, slid my garment off my shoulder, and started looking for the thing by running his warm, soft, scared fingers over my bare shoulder. "I thought it was safe!!" Gazzy yelled. "And you know what!!!? I'm not going to even bother yelling that you two were making out again!!! You guys SERIOUSLY need to control your hormones and shit!!!" Then he stormed out of the room.

"There it is. It just started bleeding around it." Fang tugged on the thing in my shoulder, causing me to twitch a little in pain, but it wouldn't come out. But Fang held down my shoulder by putting his other hand on my collar bone.

I could now feel the thing pulling on my skin as Fang was pulling it out. "Fang! Stop! It hurts!" But Fang didn't stop.

I heard Gazzy yell, "Gross! I don't even want to ease-drop anymore! DAMN!!!" Then I heard him storm off.

"Fang! I'm serious! It hurts! STOP IT!!!" Finally, Fang stopped seeing that it was pulled at my skin and it wouldn't let go.

"Hold on. I'm ganna get that damn thing out." Fang said stubbornly, and left to a drawer, getting a scalpel. I started squirming as far away from him as I could. I've never seen him like this. So determined, even though he knew it would hurt me. "I'll give you some Valium."

'NO FUCKEN WAY ARE YOU PUTTING THAT STUFF IN ME!!!!!!!! _**EVER**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed in my head. But I was still too freaked to say anything.

"Don't worry Max. I'll give you enough so you won't feel _any_thing, like at your mom's place that one time."

"Fang. Please, don't do this." I begged quietly, but it was as loud as I could manage.

"It's okay. I'll make it enjoyable for you." Fang leaned down and kissed me roughly on my lips, and forced his tongue all over my mouth.

I admit I enjoyed it, but knowing that he was going to give me Valium. Then I felt him bring my arms around him, he also crept his hands under my garment and explored all over my body. Next, Fang brought my legs around him. That's when I realized I was _**only**_ wearing the hospital robe.

I tried to talk, but Fang shoved his tongue down my throat, so far he was licking my tonsils. Then I finally felt the anticipated needle stabbing into my skin, injecting the Valium. 'Oh, NO!' I thought.

I felt the drug race through my veins, replacing the adrenaline and hormones, and I couldn't move.

"Better?" Fang asked, a little short of breath. I didn't reply. I saw Fang picking at the thing in my skin. "I can't get hold of it." Then he smiled mischievously.

He lowered his lips to my shoulder, but I couldn't feel anything. In a way, I wish I could.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get the scalpel, and he pierced it into my skin, encircling the mystery object in my shoulder. He pulled his head up with the thing in his mouth with some of my skin still attached to it. Fang put the thing in a little metal dish and came back to my side. "Anything you want to say?"

"Not really. Apparently anger can overcome the Valium." I told him laughing like I was high. But I did want to tell him something. At least that's what the Voice said. _Tell him he's your soul mate._

"Do you need more Valium?"

"No, I'm already O.…I think. Why are you acting all weird?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that you're dreaming." Fang said and smiled.

"That's when I woke up in one of our cave hide aways.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

"What's wrong?" It was Fang, he was on duty.

"I thought I was supposed to take watch after Ig."

"Iggy kicked me instead. I didn't want to wake you up anyways; looked like you were dreaming. What were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamt we were back at the old house." I said. I didn't want to tell him ALL of my dream. That would be WAY AWEKWARD.

"Maybe we should go visit the old house." He suggested.

"I don't know. Let's talk about it when everyone's up."

"Sounds good. You just go back to sleep. I know you need it. I haven't seen you so calm since the last time we were at the old house. For once I saw that you weren't ready to get kidnapped or attached."

"Haha. If you shut up, I'll go to sleep Deal?"

"Fine." So I laid down my head, now tense because of what I might dream, and of what Fang just reminded me of.

I felt myself start drifting to sleep when I heard Fang say, "I'll always protect you. No matter what. I'll die for you, Max." I wanted to get up and hit him for thinking like that, but I fell right into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

We were flying again. Just Fang and I. We were looking for a better place to hide. The kids were being…listened to by Iggy. "Max, we should land. It's getting really dark."

"Agreed." We started looking around the cliffs for hidden caves. Fang spotted one first. "Down 24 degrees, 11 o'clock." I followed his instructions, landing in the cave in about a minute or so. "I'll go scavenge some wood to make a fire. You stay here."

"When did you get out spoken?" I asked surprised.

"After Itex. Before Chu." The first reason that made him like this was Dr. Wonderful, I thought.

"How'd that happen?"

"Don't really remember. Well I'm leaving now. You stay."

"Fine." Fang left, and I stayed in the cave. But before he left, he came right into my face, and made out with me. He took off smiling, and left me standing there. Just like what I did to him.

A few minutes later, Fang came back with wood and started a fire. I just stood there watching him. Then I felt a searing pain in my back.

I fell to the floor and saw my wings thrown to the floor. I felt blood enveloping me. I looked behind me and saw a guy that looked like Ari; but more evil and jigsaw-y. How many clones of my half brother can they make!!!

Ari pulled me off the floor into his arms, and I screamed in pain of his dirty, rough shirt against my open wounds.

I finally felt the tears streaking down my dirt crusted face.

On the way out of the cave, Ari zapped Fang unconscious. Ari swooped up into the sky, rubbing my open wounds again. "Fang!!!!!!!" I scream/cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV

I woke sitting up screaming/crying Fang's name and crying. "Max! I'm right here! What's wrong!!!?" Fang yelled as he came to my side. When he tried to pick me up into his arms, I screamed in pain. They hurt so much.

"Max's wings are broken." Iggy whispered. Fang picked me up, making sure not to touch my wings.

"Guys, wake up! We're leaving! We're going to the old house!" Fang said, and then told me sadly, "We have to."

All of us left the hidden cave heading toward the old house. Fang made sure he didn't touch my wings the whole time.

I made myself look like I was sleeping, even though I was closing my eyes from the wind touching my fragile wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Max POV

A few painful hours later, we were at the old house. Fang carefully glided to a stop. "Ig, what do you want me to do with Max?" Fang asked.

"Go put her in the closest bed. She really needs to rest." Iggy said.

"When did you become a doctor?" I asked Iggy. _When I taught him_, said my Voice. "Never mind." Fang walked into the house into the nearest bedroom, it was his.

He wasn't sure how to put me down, so he just sat me down on his bed and lifted up the covers. "Get in." He told me. I didn't feel up to challenging his order, so I just got under the covers he was holding up for me. I laid down my head on his black pillow and took in a deep breath of his faded smell. Instead, I took in a lot of dust, and coughed.

I flipped over the pillow, and took another deep breath. "Much better," I thought to myself. Then I heard Fang start leaving the room. "You don't have to go."

"You need your rest."

"I sleep better when you're with me." I barely whispered. That's what got Fang to turn back to me. "Please don't leave me," I begged, and then I started to cry. Yes, Max Ride is begging and crying!!!

Fang came to the side of the bed just watching me. "I hate seeing you like this!" Then he got in the bed with me, held me, and lulled me out of my tears, into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

I wake up in a guy's arms. He stirs when I scrambled away from him. I feel a great pain on my back and see wings attached to my back. I try to move them. They move, but it shoots a ton of pain through my body and I scream. The guy is fully awake now, pulling me into his arms and screaming, "Iggy! Get in here!"

"Who's Iggy? Who are you? Where am I?" I feel tears streaking down my face. I felt so damn scared.

"Max? It's Fang, and we're at the old house in my room cause you broke your wings. What's wrong?"

"Who's 'Max'?"

"Oh God! Iggy! Get your ass in here right now!" I guy came barging through the door. "What's wrong!!!!?"

"It's Max, she's lost her memory." The guy that called himself 'Fang' looked very sad and scared. What the hell was going on!!!!!!!!?


End file.
